steve and the hawaii five 0 team
by jeaninereach
Summary: let me know what you think


Steve and the Hawaii- Five 0 team

Steve was in the navy and then after he went into the Hawaii- five 0 team. The team was Steve, Danny, Cho, and Kono. They made a good team. They always were out on the island stopping crime and solving investigations. They all are trained very professionally. Once they start a case they finish it no matter how long it takes them.

They have been team for 3 years now. So the team had just finished a case and it was a rough one because Steve new who the killer was and his team didn't believe him from the start even though all evidence was pointing to the one lady that Steve had said was the killer.

After the case was solved and the lady was behind bars Steve went back to the office but no one was there. So he decided to get his things and leave for the night. As he was walking he saw his team out having drinks and laughing. He felt like his team didn't want him there anymore and that they didn't need him. He felt like he wasn't a good leader. He has been feeling this way for a long time and even though he is close with the team especially Danny he didn't ever bring it up to them because he felt like he always had to be strong.

He has been thinking about this for a while and he made up his mind he was leaving the team. He thought that they wouldn't even care. So Steve went back to the office and went into his boss's room and explained to him how he was feeling and then he said, I'm turning in my badge right now. His boss said, Steve you don't have to do this, please don't do this. Steve said, I'm sorry I have already made up my mind. His boss nodded and then said, Steve if you ever want to come back you can. We will always have a place here for you.

Steve nodded and then he left. The next day the team came in and they were called into the boss's room. So they all sat down and the boss said, so we have a problem. Steve came to me last night and turned in his badge. Danny said, what why? Is there a mission he got called for? His boss said, no that's not it at all. He thinks that you all are better off without him and that he is not a good leader. He has been feeling this way for a very long time. Guys he has this in his head so deep. He was trying to be strong last night when he was telling me and he broke down and you know that's not like Steve. This is really affecting him.

Danny said, ok well on top of solving another case we have to go and get him. We really need to talk to him. Their boss said, I know he is still on the island. They all said, thank you and left the office. They all got in there car and went to go and find Steve. They looked at his house but he wasn't there. After looking around for a while they ended up at the beach.

Steve was at the beach surfing. He wanted to clear his mind. The team sat down at a table and one of their friends came over and said, so what's up guys? They told him everything and there friend said, o Steve is here. He is over there surfing. He pointed to the ocean and they all stood up and looked over and they saw him surfing. Danny said, let me go and talk to him first and see if he will even talk. They all nodded and Danny went over to the ocean.

Danny said, Steve hold up a second man! Steve turned around and looked at him and said, what's up? Danny said, I don't know why don't you tell me? Steve said, I have nothing to tell. Danny said, listen the boss told us everything can you please come over and sit with us and talk to us and then after we figure this out you come back to work please.

Steve said, listen Danny I have been feeling this way for a while and last night I saw you all out for drinks and you all seemed like you were having fun and I wasn't there to hold you all back or screw things up. I'm better off going back to the navy and getting shot and dying that way I won't mess anything up anymore.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then said, Steve listen this doesn't sound like you at all man. Steve said, I have to go. He then walked away before he broke down. Danny walked back over by Cho and Kono and he sat down. They said, well were guessing it didn't go to well? Danny told them everything and then said, guys we have a huge problem. They all were worried about him. Then one of their phones went off and Cho answered it.

They had to go because there was another body that was found. Cho told them about that another body was found and Danny said, great just what we need. Let me ask you this how the hell are we going to focus on this case or any case for that matter without Steve being here? Kono said, I have no idea but come on we have to get going. They all left and went to the sight were the body was found.

Once they got there they were looking around at the body and the evidence and they were trying to figure out the cause of death. The coroner came over and said, he was beat and then shot and his body was dumped here but he wasn't killed here. He must have died and then they dumped him. Kono said, ok well let's get the body back to the lab and work from there. The coroner said, wait you guys have no thought on this yet?

Cho sighed and said, let's see if we can get an id on this body first and then we will take it from there. The coroner nodded. Danny then said, ok we need to focus on this case. Kono said, easier said than done. They all agreed and headed back to their office. Once they got in there Danny walked over and saw that Steve had not taking any of his things. He left them all there for them to use. Danny then sat down in the desk that was Steve's and tried to focus.

It wasn't working though. As they were talking Cho saw Steve walking into the building. Cho said guys I think Steve is back. Danny saw Steve walking into his boss's room and he closed the door and sat down. His boss said, Steve they can't do this without you. Steve said, I'm sorry but I am not coming back and they don't need me here. He then got up and left. He wanted to keep it short and simple as much as he could. He didn't want to break down in front of them.

So he then was walking out and Danny said, you're not staying and Steve said, no! And then left. He went back to his house and locked his door and just broke down. He couldn't sleep he was up all .he thought of all the times he was with the team and all the times he thought he screwed up the team.

It was now 3 in the morning and Danny was not sleeping either. He went over to Steve's place and he knocked on his door. Steve opened his door knowing that it was Danny. He said, what are you doing here man? Danny said, we can't focus and we need you on this team and you know it man Steve were all friends and you and I are like brothers. You have to come back Steve.

Danny then said, I'm coming in and we are going to talk about this. So he went in and sat down. Steve closed the door and sat down across from Danny and tried not to break down. Danny said, Steve talk to me man.

Steve said, listen fine you want the truth I will tell you. He then continued with, when I left the navy and came here and we became a team I thought that it was amazing. The more I was the leader of the team I noticed you all backing off and not wanting me around. I am proud to solve the crimes and cases but for once I felt like I had a family and not just a team. But I was wrong. I left the team and I'm not coming back. You all won't have any more problems because I won't be there.

Danny said, you are family to us and we are the best team ever in five-0 but we can't be a family and the best team without you there. Steve you need to come back. You don't mess anything up at all. We don't think that of you man. Your mind has you thinking that you mess stuff up but you don't. Steve said, um I think you should get going because you have work.

Danny got up and saw that Steve wasn't looking at him in the eye because he was about to break down. Danny just left. While the team was working on the case there boss came in and said, guys we need you over at the hospital. Cho said, what's wrong? Is there another body?

Their boss said, no its Steve he was in the woods running and people were hunting and he got caught in the cross range. He got shot. They all got up but no one quicker than Danny and they rushed over to the hospital. The doctor said, he will be ok we got the bullet out. His arm is wrapped up for a few weeks.

Danny said, ok il stay with him. Cho and Kono said, we will come and visit and take turns. They all agreed. Steve was getting out of the hospital bed and a cop was there and said, can you come to the five- 0 office and watch the guys who shot the gun get interviewed? Steve nodded and went with the cop. His team went back to the office.

Once they found out that they 2 guys were being questioned they all got up to watch. The 2 guys didn't have a license to hunt. They knew that Steve was there and they wanted to shoot him. They came right out and said it. Steve was watching and Danny heard those 2 guys say that and he ran right into the room and pushed them both up to the wall. He lost it.

Danny said with fuming anger, what the hell do you want with Steve? Tell me? You go out and follow him and then shoot him because you want him dead. You made a big mistake. Cho and Kono had to run in and take Danny out. Cho said, Danny stop lets go. Danny said, no they tried to kill Steve. You 2 will regret this. Kono said, Danny lets go. They were out in the hall now and Danny said, no they are going to pay. No one goes and hurts Steve while were alive.

Cho said, we will take this case on ourselves. Steve saw Danny flip out and he also saw that Cho and Kono didn't try too hard to get Danny out of the room and off those guys because they were just as pissed as well. He was so confused on why they would do that for him and flip out so much. He was so confused and tired that he ended up collapsing. A cop screamed we need help in here.

Kono ran over and saw that it was Steve on the ground and she called Cho and Danny over. Kono said, Steve come on stay with us and ambulance is on their way. Steve was coming in and out of continuances. They rushed him to the hospital. He needs to sleep and eat and to be watched over. Once Steve woke up he saw his friends in the room with him.

The doctor came in and said, ok after you eat you are set to leave and your friends here said that they will be taking shifts hanging with you for the next 2 weeks. Steve said, wait what? I don't need anyone with me. The doctor said, well just to be safe. Steve then said, il fly to the states and stay with family then. The doctor said, you're not in any shape to fly.

Danny said, Steve you're not going any were. Don't worry we will watch over him. The doctor nodded and gave the papers to let Steve go home. Once Steve got home Kono and Cho and Danny walked in right behind him and Steve said, you don't have to stay. Il be ok. Cho then said, yea that's why you collapsed in the hall at work before. Danny said, I'm staying here with you whether you like it or not.

Danny then said, now go upstairs and lay down. Steve just sighed and went up to bed. He then turned around and he overheard Danny talking. Danny was saying, ok il stay with him and you guys can come on your free time. For work il go in and il find a place for him to stay. Kono said, no he comes with us to work. Even if he just sits. They all agreed.

Danny said, ok well I will see you at work. They all agreed and then Cho and Kono left. So Danny laid on the couch and watched some TV for a while. Then he cooked dinner for Steve and himself. When it was ready he went upstairs and woke Steve up. Danny said, come on man time to eat. Steve said. I'm not hungry. Danny said, ok. So he went downstairs and brought the plates up to the room and ate up there. He didn't really give Steve a choice. He had to eat.

The night went by really fast. It was now 6 in the morning and Danny got up and showered and got dressed. He then went to wake Steve up. Danny said, come on Steve were going to work. Steve said, I don't work there anymore Danny. Danny said, and then you will come and sit. Let's go. Time to shower and get dressed. I will drive. So Steve got up and got ready.

Once they showed up at work Danny got right to work as did Cho and Kono. Steve just sat there and watched them. Danny and Cho and Kono left the room for a while to go and get more evidence. They left Steve in the room. Steve got up and looked at what they had so far on the case with the 2 guys that shot him.

Steve looked at their files and remembered them from his childhood. They were out to get him when he was a kid as well. They tracked him down. Steve then went down to the cell that they were in and said, why won't you leave me alone? One guy said, you don't deserve to live Steve. It's simple you leave and kill yourself or your friends from five-0 will pay for it and die. Steve got pissed and said, fine you have a deal. I'm out of here for the last time. One guy said, hold up we get out on bail and we want you to kill yourself in front of us. Meet us in the forest at 5 don't be late. Steve said, fine il be there.

Danny came back with Cho and Kono and they were putting the pieces together. Danny said well I'm going down to ask how they know Steve. So Danny went down and overheard Steve talking to the 2 guys. Danny then went upstairs and said, we have a problem. Steve knows them from his childhood. I heard him talking to them and he said that he would kill himself so we won't get hurt. Kono said, what time and were?

Danny said 5 and were he got shot before. Steve came in and sat down again. Danny said, where did you go? Steve said, bathroom. Danny said, ok! So the day went on and it was now 5 at night. Steve ditched Danny and he went back to wear he got shot and the 2 guys were standing there waiting for him to arrive. Steve said, I'm here! One guy pulled out a gun. The other guy went up to Steve and punched him. Steve didn't fight back as much as he was capable of.

The other guy got ready to pull the trigger but then a gun went off and it wasn't the gun that was supposed to go off. Steve looked over and saw Danny with his gun out. Steve said, Danny get out of here. Danny said, not happening. Kono and Cho came out and said, put your hands up. Now! The 2 guys put their hands up and the one with the gun quickly went to grab the gun and went to shoot Danny.

Steve heard the gun go off and it was aimed right for Danny. So Steve jumped in front of it and he got hit with the bullet. Cho and Kono took the guys in hand cuffs and Danny waited with Steve. Danny said, damn it Steve stay with me man. Steve was once again in pain. He knew it was worth it because he couldn't let any of them get hurt. He wasn't letting them go down for his screw ups.

Steve said, Danny you need to get out of here. Danny said, no man the ambulance is on their way. If you stay out here then you will die. Steve said, yea I know Danny get out of here. Just then the ambulance drove through and they ran over with the stretcher and lifted Steve on to it very easy.

Once he was back at the hospital he was rushed into surgery. Cho and Kono went to the hospital and they saw Danny sitting in the waiting room. Cho said, Danny is Steve ok? Danny said, I don't know, he wanted me to leave him there just so he could die and then the ambulance came and now he is getting the bullet taken out. The doctor came out and said guys we had to bring him back 2 times. The bullet was deep in but we got it out. He is resting in recovery now.

Kono said, those guys are never getting out. We booked them right away and the judge locked them up for life. Cho said, yea but that still doesn't stop them from getting in Steve's head. A nurse came out and said, Steve has waken up. The doctor said, ok we will wheel him into a room. He has to stay overnight. Then you guys need to still keep an eye on him for at least the 2 weeks. They all nodded.

Kono said, can we go in and see him. The doctor nodded. So they all walked in and they saw Steve lying in the bed. Kono went over and said, hey how are you feeling? Steve said, I will be ok. Cho said, Steve why are they after you? Steve said, they have been ever since I was a kid. It was because I was always on top and I was not a trouble maker and then I went off to the navy. I guess they tracked me down. I guess they are right though. My entire life I was a problem. You guys know that for a fact.

Kono said, Steve listen we know who you really are and you're a great man. You were in the navy and now the five-0. You're not a problem and you never will be and you never were a problem. Danny said, you're coming back to work. It's your life man. Cho said, Steve they are right. Don't let these guys get to you.

Steve just sighed. Danny said, were is that strong guy that we all know. We're not saying don't break down in front of us because you have every right to. I know the other night before you got shot the first time when I came over to talk to you, you told me to leave and then you broke down. Steve said, ok listen what these guys did to me was because I screwed up. Danny they tried to shoot you because of me.

This is all because of me. You guys can't get involved. Cho said, well we took on this case and we are going to finish it. Steve said, well I am not coming back to work. Kono said, well you will be questioned and it would be easier for you to come back so we get the inside scoop. Danny then looked at Steve and he could tell that he was hiding something. Danny said, Steve you're not telling us the entire thing. What else went on with the guys when you were growing up.

Steve then said, there is nothing else. Kono said, ok Steve. Cho and Kono walked out and Danny said, if there is something we will find it out and we will come back with questions. Steve get a good night sleep. With that being said Danny walked out for the night. Steve could not sleep. Danny was right there was more that went on but he could not tell them. He was always strong because that was his protective shell.

Danny and Cho and Kono were working all night looking up files and putting information together. They were doing all of this because not only was this a case but it was for their close friend. Cho was looking through a list of names in a file and an article came up with the 2 guys and Steve. He opened it up and read it.

Cho got up and ran into the room were Kono and Danny were. He said, guys check this out. He opened the file on the computer. They all looked at the file. Cho said, this article was when Steve and those two guys were younger. It says that Steve was beat up and in fights a lot with these guys and that they trapped him in a outhouse and tortured him. It had a list of things that they did to him and they videotaped it. Here is the video.

They watched a small part of it and then Danny walked out. Kono said, Danny where are you going? Danny said, to the hospital. So Danny drove over there and went up to the room that Steve was in. he walked in and saw Steve watching TV. Danny said, we know what they did to you. We saw the article and the video. Steve said, I don't know what you're talking about. Danny said, Steve its ok. Just talk to me man. Come on.

Steve just looked away. Danny sighed and said, ok fine well I will be back in the morning to pick you up. He then just walked out. Steve had another few hours before Danny was coming back, so he had time to think. It was now 8 in the morning and Danny was coming at 10. So Steve got out of bed and he was in a lot of pain. He went and signed himself out. He then went and got dressed and then went to the five-0 station.

He walked in and went to his bosses office and said, I will come back to finish this one case. I don't know if I'm back for good yet. His boss gave him his badge back and nodded. His boss was very understanding. He knew what was going on. So Steve then walked out of the office and into the office was his team was stationed. Cho said, I thought Danny was getting you at 10? Its only 9. How did you get here?

Steve said, I walked and I am back to work. Kono saw his badge on his belt and she smiled. They all did. Danny said well welcome back. Now let's solve this case. Steve said, ok um the video that you all saw and the news article was true. Everything that was in the list of things that they supposedly did to me was true. I was weak and they tried to get me to my breaking point. I wanted to go into the navy to get away and to also become stronger. They couldn't get to me from the navy base. Then when I came here I didn't think anything of it. Now there here and you all know the rest.

Cho sad, the main question is why have they come back now? Steve said that's the one thing that I'm trying to figure out and there is only one way I can get the answer. I am going to go and question them. He started to walk out. Cho said, Steve can you handle that? Steve said, we will find out. So he went to the questioning room and his team watched in the side room. Even though Steve was still in pain he needed to be strong again.

His team thought that he was back for good but he wasn't it was only for this case which they didn't know but they were soon going to find out once he was gone after this case gets closed. He was leaving the island. So the cops brought the two guys in the questioning room and Steve went in and sat down. Danny and Cho and Kono were in the side room listening.

Steve then said, so let me get this right after all these years you come and hunt me down and you try to kill me and because you don't get your way you go and try to kill my friends. One guy said, there not your friends, you don't have friends. Steve then said why are you here? One guy said, we are finishing what we started. We watched over you all these years. Steve said, that's not possible.

The other guy said, let's see you went into the navy for a few years and then came here and joined five-0 and work cases your just like your mother only she knows where to stay when she is in hiding. Steve said, what do you mean? You don't know anything about my mother. One guy said we know more than you think and we know a lot about your team as well.

We have a close watch on you Steve. Steve then got up and left. His team went out and they saw that Steve was fuming and he was also in pain. Danny said, Steve you ok? Steve said, they are pissing me off. They are done they are not getting out at all. We have enough evidence right? Cho said, yea all we have to do is bring this to the judge and that's it. Steve nodded and said, let's go and close this case.

So that what they did the judge locked these to asses up for life. Steve went back into the boss's office and gave in his badge and said, the case is closed. His boss said, like I said before Steve you're always able to work here. Steve thanked him and then left. He went home and packed and then headed to the airport. Danny went to see Steve at his house because he was staying with him and saw that he wasn't home. He saw that his navy bag was gone. He picked up the phone and said Kono quick call Cho and tells them to stop all flights.

Kono said why what's wrong is there another case? Who can't leave the island? Danny said, its Steve. She said. O no ok I will call him now and we will meet you there. Danny said, I'm already on my way. Steve didn't think that they would stop all flights. So he went and got his ticket and waited for his flight to be called. The flight was on time but they were not boarding the plane. So Steve went up and asked, is there a reason why we're not boarding?

The lady said, yea we got a call saying not to let anyone leave the airport. Sorry sir. Steve then sat down. He saw someone chasing a lady and she was screaming. Steve put his bag down and pulled out his gun and went after the guy. He jumped on him and took him down to the floor. Steve said five-0 stay down!

Danny and Cho and Kono were running in the airport and they saw Steve running chasing a guy. They took out there guns and ran after them. They stopped and saw Steve with his gun out and they heard him say, five-0 stay down. Steve went over and took out his hand cuffs and put them on the guy. He said, let's go. Steve took him to security and his team followed. They had the girl go in and tell security what was going on. Danny and Cho and Kono were asking questions so Steve snuck out and went back to the terminal.

He grabbed his bag and started to go towards the plane. Deep down he wanted to stay but he knew that he couldn't. Danny was looking around and he didn't see Steve any were. So he went out and saw Steve getting ready to board the plane. He ran over and went through the line saying, five-0 watch out. Danny then said, Steve? Steve stopped and turned around. Danny then said, you're not leaving man. Steve said, yea I am leaving.

Danny said, Steve lets go give me your bag. You're in no shape to fly anyway and I'm sure running after that guy just a few seconds ago didn't help. Steve sighed and gave in. together they walked back to the team and then once they all were together they left the airport and went home. Danny went with Steve to his house because he was taking the night shifts watching over his good friend who was also like a brother to him. He didn't mind doing it at all. None of them minded. As for Steve he thought that he was messing up every one's life by having them watch over him. It made him feel worse than before.

Steve was twisting and turning in bed. He couldn't sleep. He wanted to go for a good run but the last time he did that didn't turn out so well and he was still in no shape to run or workout for that matter. He wanted to clear his head though. So he got up and went down stairs and saw that Danny was sleeping on the couch. He went into the kitchen and turned on the light and opened the refrigerator and got something to eat and a glass of water. Danny was up though.

He got up and said, what are you doing up? Steve said, I couldn't sleep, did I wake you up? Danny said nah I was up. Let's just say that your couch is not the most comfortable thing to sleep on. They both laughed. Steve said, take my bed and il sleep on the couch. Or you can just go home I will be fine. Danny said, nice try Steve. It was then silent for a little while. They both just sat there. Danny was waiting for Steve to say something or to talk about everything that had gone on and that is still going on but he didn't talk yet. It was still silent.

Danny didn't want to bring anything up unless Steve did it first. He didn't want to upset Steve even more even though he knew that it was for the best to talk things out. Steve then said, how many times did they have to bring me back? Danny sighed and said, 2 or 3 times. Steve said, they should have just left me. It would have been better. He then got up and walked out of the kitchen and went back up to his room. Danny just sighed again.

Danny turned off the kitchen light and went back on the couch and tried to fall asleep. Steve was lying in his bed trying to sleep as well and he couldn't. It was now early morning and Danny got up and got ready for work. He went up to see Steve and he said, after work I am going to see my daughter so Cho and Kono will be hanging out with you. Steve got up and said, I don't need anyone to watch over me. Danny said, even the doctor asked us to watch over you. Steve you're in no condition to be alone and the last time we left you alone you tried to leave the island.

Steve said, I have another week like this and that's it, I will be fine. Danny said, ok go and shower and get ready because we have to go and I'm driving. So another week went on and Steve was sitting in the hospital waiting for his name to be called. He was there alone. The nurse called him in and he got up and the doctor then came right in. the doctor said, so how have you been feeling?

Steve then said, I'm good. I feel a lot better than I did. The doctor said, ok well let's take the cast of and check you out. We are going to do a cat scan just to make sure everything is healing ok. Steve just nodded. Cho was at work with Kono and Danny and he said were is Steve? Danny said, he is at the doctors. Kono said, o ok. Well something is still bothering him. We need to get him better. They all agreed.

Back with Steve he was waiting on the results of the cat scan. The doctor came in and said, ok your healing fast which is really well. You don't need the sling anymore and you're ok to go back to work. Steve nodded and thanked the doctor. The doctor went to his office and called Cho. He put the phone on speaker so everyone would be able to hear.

The doctor said, ok he is healing faster than we thought which is really well and he is ok to come back to work. Danny said ok great! Danny and Cho and Kono had to go because there was another body that was found out by the beach. Steve was eating lunch and he noticed five-0 was coming on the beach. So he went a little closer and he saw a body on the sand. He then heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights coming and it was Danny and Kono and Cho.

They all walked over to the body and started to talk and figure things out. Steve was watching from a distance and he knew that he should have been over there. He then noticed a young man that was watching the five-0 team. The man looked a little skeptical. Steve followed the man to the other side of the beach. He overheard the man on the phone saying ok the body was found you were supposed to cover everything up including the body.

The five-0 team is there but they won't solve this case because Steve isn't there. They have no chance. Steve then took out his gun and walked out behind the guy and said, you sure about that? The guy turned around and hung up his phone. Steve said, drop the phone and put your hands were I can see them. The guy said, well look who it is. Word on the street is that you gave up on your team. Same screw up as you always have been.

Steve then shut up. Danny and Cho and Kono were looking around the beach and they also heard the guy on the phone. Kono noticed Steve hiding behind a tree and she told Cho and Danny. Steve then came out and they saw the entire thing. Steve then said, you don't know who you're messing with. If I were you I would be scared.

This guy's name is Jeff. Jeff said, why should I be scared? Steve smirked at him and said, five-0 has never been stopped and we never will be. Jeff pulled out a gun and said, I'm good with the gun to. Steve just stood there with his gun pointed. Then he said, you think a gunshot will stop me Jeff? I already had to bullets in me in the last 2 weeks and I came back from that. One more won't make a difference. Danny and Kono and Cho came out with their guns pointed at Jeff as well.

Cho said, drop the gun NOW! Jeff went to shoot his gun and then Steve fired his gun and shot the guy in the arm which brought him to the ground. Steve said, stay down. Kono came over and told Jeff his rights and put the cuffs on him and took him away. Danny and Cho walked with Kono and Steve just stood there and sighed. He could go back with them but there was still apart of him that was telling him not to.

Danny didn't see Steve so he went back to go and look for him. Steve was walking back and saw Danny walking towards him. Danny said, come on lets go we have a case to solve. You said so yourself. Steve said, no you guys have a case to solve. Then he walked away. Danny thought to himself, there has to be something we can do to get him better and back.

So it was now a few days later and Steve answered his cell phone at 4 in the morning and it was the boss. Steve said, hello. The boss said, Steve we need your help Kono and Cho and Danny went to a ware house to finish off this case and there not back. They are being used as hostages. Steve said, I'm on my way send me the address, il come and pick up my badge and then il go.

So he got his badge and went to the ware house. He was walking around the building trying to get in without being seen. He looked through a window and saw his team locked up. He needed to find a way to get in there with being seen and get his friends out of there alive. Steve snuck in through a side door and kept his gun right by him. He had to stay low.

Steve went over and Danny saw him. Kono said, what are you doing here? Cho said, Steve there is a bomb you need to get out of here. Steve said, I'm going to untie you guys and I am going to try and disarm the bomb but you guys need to get as far away as you can. They said, no we are not leaving you here. Steve untied them and then ran over to be the bomb was and started to figure out how to disable it.

He had 30 seconds. His team ran over by him and Danny said, come on Steve we can just run out of here. Steve said; go I'm right behind you. They all ran out and ran as far as they could. The building was right by the peer. The bomb went off and Cho said were is Steve? Kono said, I don't know I didn't see him. Danny said, let's go we have to find him.

They all went as fast as they could to get to the building. There wasn't much left of it. Steve called out, guys I'm over here. He was climbing out of the water. He had cuts all over him. They ran over and helped him out. Kono said, Steve are you ok? Steve said, yea, I was right behind you guys and I guess I just made it out. Danny then said; don't ever scare us like that again and thank you for saving us. Steve said, no problem.

They helped Steve up. He was still trying to get his breath back. Some more cops came and a few ambulances followed as did the fire trucks. Danny said, ok well Cho and Kono you guys go and start looking around and I will follow you in a few. Steve lets go and get you to one of the trucks to get you checked out.

Steve said, I'm fine, just go with Kono and Cho. Danny said, well let's just get you checked out first. So they waked over and Danny told the ems what had happened and they were now going to check out Steve to make sure he was ok. Danny had to get back. Danny then said, well if you are ok then come and meet us so we can start this case up. With that being said Danny walked away. Steve was fine, just a few cuts but other than that he was going to be ok.

He knew that his team wanted him back but he just wasn't ready yet and he wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to return to work. He really thought that he did so much damage and screwed everything up. His team knew that none of that was true and they really needed to figure out a way to make Steve get better and come back to work. Not just for the team and to solve the cases but because there his friends as well.

They are not a team without him. They could still solve cases but they rather have him with them. Kono went to check on Steve and she said, so how are you feeling? Steve said, I'm good just a few cuts but other than that I will be ok, I have been through worse. Kono said, good come on lets go and figure this case out. The boss came over as did Danny and Cho and the boss said, ok you all need to get back to the lab and figure this one out.

They all nodded and Steve said, good luck, I will leave you guys to it. With that been said Steve walked away. Their boss said, he will come around guys and I told him that he always has a job with the five-0. Danny said, I don't know I feel like something new is bothering him. Cho and Kono agreed. Danny said, well lets go and work on this case and then later we will go and talk to Steve.

So they went back to the office and got started right away. There was something in this case that they were missing and they couldn't figure out what it was. Steve called Danny and said, hey quick question do you know what time the navy meeting is going on? Danny said, yea at 2. Steve said, thanks and then he hung up.

Danny got off the phone and then said, that's it. Steve just asked me when the navy meeting is at the base on the island. That's there next target. It's going to be an attack. Let's go and Kono call and tell them to evacuate. Cho go with her and meet me there and you call the governor. So they did and they drove there as fast as they could.

Steve was there in his uniform and he was wondering why they told everyone to leave. Then he saw five-0 show up and he knew it had to do with the case. He knew what was going on it was going to be a tersest attack. He helped get everyone out of the area. After the bomb was dis armed Steve went over and said, see you don't need me to figure these cases out. Kono said, this was because of you when you called Danny. That's how we figured it out. See you help us Steve and you're our close friend. Steve said, I'm not a good friend especially after you all seeing and finding out what had happened to me. I'm not worth it guys and you all know it.

With that Steve just sighed and then he walked away. Cho said we need to do something. Come on guys we can come up with plans all the time we need to think this through and get him back. He is not the only one falling apart we are falling apart as well. They all agreed with one another. So they all decided to go and see Steve at his house. Danny walked up to the house and he knocked on the door but there was no answer. So Cho and Kono went around the back and they looked through the window and they didn't see Steve but the back door was open.

Danny opened the front door and went in. it's not like Steve to leave the door open. So he went in through the front and Kono and Cho went through the back. They met n the living room. Steve heard a sound so he left his room and he saw his friends down stairs. Steve said, what the hell are you guys doing here and why are you sneaking in? Kono said the door was open so we came in because we knocked and you didn't answer and we know it's not like you to leave things open or unlocked.

Steve then said, sometimes I leave it open. But you still didn't answer my question guys, what are you doing here? Kono said, we are here because we know that something else is bothering you and we want you to come down here and tell us what it is Steve. He just sighed and then said, I'm going back into the navy I signed up the other day I leave tonight and I don't know when I will be back.

Cho said, you can't go. Steve said, it's too late guys. I have to go and pack. They all hung around and drive him to the airport. They hated to see him leave. It was now a month later and Steve was going to come home. So he called Danny and Danny said, this is Danny, hello anyone there this is Danny!

Steve then said, so how is it going man? Danny said, what the hell man its been over a month since we heard from you. Here you are you ok? Steve said, yea I'm fine I was just calling to see how the cases are going. Il let you get back. He then hung up. Danny said, wait Steve! But it was to late. Steve had already hung up the phone. Danny told Cho and Kono what had gone on.

Kono said, wait this is odd, I tracked down to see were Steve is and it says he is on a plane back to Hawaii. Guys he is on his way home. They all smiled and sighed with great relief. She then said, the plane is due to land in an hour. Come on let's go and pick him up. So they left and went to the airport.

When the plane landed they saw a guy walk off in hand cuffs and it was the guy that would lead them to Shelburne. Then Steve walked off the plane. Danny said, where did you find him? Steve where did you really go? Steve sighed and said, I heard from my mom because you guys know she is Shelburne and she told me where I could find this guy. I never went back to the navy.

Cho said, why did you lie to us? He then said, because I knew that you all would want to be a part of this but it was too dangerous. Danny said, when did you find out that your mom was Shelburne? Steve said, the day before I left. That's why I left so fast. I was in china the entire time. Danny then said, well let's get back to work and figure this all out and Steve that means you as well. You're coming back to work.

Steve nodded and they all got back in their cars and got right to work. Steve noticed something while he was working. He noticed that he loves his job and his friends and he can't see himself doing anything else. As time went on he got better but he still had some doubts but that was typical. His friends helped him stay on track. It was going to take time and Steve understood that.


End file.
